Diary of a Lovestruck Nobody
by emeraldonix
Summary: Sakura is a nobody.  Ok, so maybe that's an exaggeration but compared to her friends she doesn't stand out that well.  What happens when Homecoming rolls around and Ino becomes pushy on certain matters?  Hopefully good can come from it.


TIME: 6:23 p.m.

DATE: October 13, 2011

SUBJECT: IT'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! UGH!

So, from my subject, you already know that today is the most depressing day of the year. Hah. You have no idea.

The day started with the sun rising. I wasn't awake, but I'm pretty confident when I say it happened. I went through the usual routine consisting of me hitting snooze a couple times, screaming "Oh shit!" when I saw I had twenty minutes before my brother left to school without me, and whizzing through all of my personal hygiene, throwing my hair up in a messy bun, grabbing a red sweater, sweats, red converse, and my signature bracelet with Pirates of the Caribbean charms on it.

Looking back on my morning, maybe I should've gone a little slower so I could just convince my mom to call in sick for me.

Naruto was waiting in the driveway in our Jeep. Even though I helped pay for it, he insists that he drives whenever we go to school to help his 'reputation'. Pfft. Loser.

We pulled into his parking space and I hopped out and sprinted towards the doors because I could already see Ino running across the parking lot ready to tackle me in a flying hug. I've told her over and over again to stop, but she refuses. I think people are starting to think we are lesbians. Oh dear.

Thanks to Ino, I was looking behind me the entire fifty foot mad dash and crashed into none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Aren't I smooth? Out of like, a thousand other people, it just happens to be him who I crash into.

We both fell on the ground, me letting go of my cross country bag, sending it flying, and Sasuke trying to save his and Naruto's science project. After what must have been like, an HOUR (sarcasm; it was probably only like a second) we hit the ground. My head was on his chest starring out at the parking lot. Half of the faces looked amused, while the other half (females) were giving me snarls that would put a hungry wolf to shame. Naruto was more worried about their project. He snatched it out of Sasuke's hands, which were holding the poster board above/behind me.

I flushed bright red when he sat up while twisting me in his lap so I was sitting sideways. I jumped up after that, mumbled something I hope sounded like an apology, and rushed to the library to hide in the non-fiction section.

Ino, being my best friend and all, knows where all of my hiding spots are. She found me after ten minutes which were probably spent searching the locker room, and the bathroom in C-wing

The first thing to come out of that freak's mouth was, "Sakura forehead Haruno! Since when do you throw yourself at guys? I mean, yes Sasuke's very attractive, but you need to have more restraint!"

I heard a few chuckles from the table section and my blushing started all over again. I grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her out. We passed Karin in the halls who was walking away from Suigetsu while stuffing something in her bag. She saw my flushed face and Ino's dreamy smile and immediately knew that something involving Sasuke just happened. She walked over and said, "What did dotty do this time?"

I hate that stupid nickname! They gave it to Sasuke when we were in seventh grade and it still stands today, in our Junior year. Karin had known that I liked Sasuke and we were on our way to my house after school one day when Ino was questioning both of us. Karin refused to say who it was, but she was going to give a hint at the number of letters in his name by saying 'dot'. On her third 'dot', Ino interrupted and exclaimed something like, "What have you been doing with him forehead! We're only in 7th grade!" Needless to say, she soon after figured out who it was. They kept calling him dotty as a kind of code though, so no one would find out because they aren't that mean to scar me for life.

Anyways, I didn't respond, but Ino started blabbering away recapping the entire five second stunt and turning it into a five minute story. Whenever her voice started to rise so people could eavesdrop, I shushed her back down to a whisper. Karin rolled her eyes and turned to me when Ino was done. "Why can't you just go talk to him? It's not that hard. He's at your house, like, practically every day!"

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah but him and Naruto are in the basement the entire time playing the xbox. That would be just slightly awkward if I went down there with them. I would get ignored anyways; they get really into it."

The bell rang and I remember sighing with relief and rushing off to pre calculus leaving Ino and Karin to their last minute gossip. When I got in the room I ran over to Hinata's desk. She had already heard about what happened. Ino had run into her during her quest to find me. We talked about just random things while I watched her draw a landscape in her notebook. It looked like a lake shore, but I couldn't be sure because she had just started it.

The late bell rang and I sat down. My seat is right up in the front, so whenever the teacher talks, spit comes flying right onto my desk, and sometimes if I'm unfortunate enough, my face. I was unfortunate 13 times today. Huh, that's kinda scary. 13 times on Friday the 13th.

In 2nd hour gym we ran the 13 minute run. I think he did that on purpose because it's typically 15. I hate gym.

In band I basically just skimmed the room looking over everyone's clothes. Why can't band be shorter? I was very hungry and I was sure the guy next to me was giving me a funny look whenever my stomach growled.

Finally I had lunch. Of course, it was my least favorite. Pizza Hot Dish. Ignore the word Pizza. It tastes nothing like it, but it is pretty hot; and bland.

I sit down at the usual table right next to Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke was right across the table from me. It was very hard not to gaze at him, but I managed; somehow.

There is no silence when sitting at a table with Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Naruto, and Kiba. If I wasn't used to it, I think I would get a headache.

Tenten actually showed up today. I think she only came for lunch though. I didn't see her in gym. Actually she comes a lot in the fall. You can't go to cross country practice if you miss more than half of the day of school. She always makes it there for lunch if she didn't come in the morning already. Winter and especially spring are a completely different story. She has no sport in spring and in winter she can claim that her driveway was blocked by snow since she lives way out in the country. Lucky.

The guys went outside to throw around a football and Ino cracked her knuckles and Tenten let out a belch. Karin reached for her bag and pulled out a football jersey. Hozuki was printed on the back right above the number 52. Ino squealed. She thinks Karin and Suigetsu make a perfect couple. Karin prefers to keep her options open. She likes to have several guys, instead of just one. Some call her a whore; which she basically is. I just prefer to call her optimistic in the boys category.

I smiled and ran my fingers over the material of the shirt. Karin spoke up. "So who's jersey's did you guys get?"

Tenten stretches. "I stole Neji's Cross Country Jacket."

I shook my head. Typical Tenten. Ino blurted out, "I got Kiba's. He was going to give it to Rin, but he let me have it instead. I think I'll go with him to the homecoming dance too."

Karin looks at me. "Tomorrow's homecoming?" I asked.

Karin and Ino smacked their foreheads and groaned. "Sakura! No one will have a jersey left to give!" Karin shouted.

Ino winked and twirled a strand of hair around her finger while looking over my shoulder probably flirting with some guy. "Why not ask dotty? He NEVER gives his away. I tried freshman and sophomore year."

"You just answered your own question. He doesn't give it away!" I moped.

Karin looked away from Gaara who was sitting at the next table over to stare me down. "The worst thing he could do is say no."

I gulp. "That's pretty bad if you ask me."

Ino finished the debate. "We didn't ask you forehead. Ask him in advisory today. No buts."

I scowled at her for the rest of lunch and when the bell rang I sulked to my locker, the butterflies already churning in my stomach. AP history and Biology flew by and of course, Advisory arrived to soon. For five minutes, I managed to bury my nose in homework, but Ino's eyes seemed to have a burning effect on the back of my head. Kakashi sensei wasn't in the room, so I took a shaky breath, and stood up. I think my blood pressure must have dropped about twenty points. I fainted.

Of course it wouldn't be Friday the 13th if I hadn't fainted and fallen on Sasuke in the process. Ino told me he carried me to the office. Great. Well at least I got out of asking him for his jersey.

DATE: October 14, 2011 7:03 A.M.

SUBJECT: THANK THE HEAVENS!

Sasuke gave me his jersey! OHMYGOD! I can't describe how I feel. He gave it to me after I finally asked last night when he came over to play football with Naruto! I won't ever tell anyone this; but I slept with it on last night. It smells so good; like pine trees kind of; and underneath his cologne smell, I can smell his natural scent which in my opinion is even better. Is it creepy that I know what he smells like?

Ino and Karin asked why I like Sasuke so much. I couldn't think of the reasons at the time, so I'm going to write them down now.

Ten Reasons Why

1. I've known him since first grade

2. We both love the same music

3. He's CUTE (understatement; notice how this isn't number one though. I'm not that shallow.)

4. He already knows my family so I don't have to introduce him (I know it sounds stupid but that is a mortifying thought)

5. He's an athlete

6. Once you look into his eyes, you can't look away. Their like a vacuum.

7. I like his family

8. We have the same friend group

9. He's only 9 months and 5 days older than me (I was bored one day in 8th grade so I decided to calculate it and I guess I never forgot the numbers)

10. I get that unexplainable feeling whenever he is within eyesight. It feels like my stomach is on fire, and I constantly have to fight off a content smile

**School: Lunch Time**

I look up from my food when Naruto starts a swearing fest with Suigetsu. I cuff him on the back of the head, and go back to eating.

Naruto bellows into my ear, "OW! TEME!"

I don't even bother to answer. Naruto soon returns to the conversation, only to start complaining for a new topic. The girls are talking about their dresses for tonight's dance. He wants to talk about LMFAO or Football. He's ignored of course.

I stand up when I'm done eating and yank Naruto with me. He follows, with Suigetsu and Kiba right behind us. We get rid of our trays and head outside to practice one last time before tonight. Naruto's quarterback, I'm halfback and cornerback, Kiba's center lineman and outside linebacker, and Suigetsu's a wide receiver.

Naruto practices passing to Suigetsu, while Kiba tries to take out Naruto and I tackle Suigetsu. Kakashi is the teacher outside "watching" everyone. He just happens to be the Football coach so he pretends he doesn't notice us tackling each other.

The bell rings and I head to AP Literature with Kiba. About ten minutes in, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look up at the teacher and see he has his nose buried in a book and is busy reading while we are supposed to be working on our papers. I slip my hand in my pocket and pull out my phone and keep it under the desk.

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Who are ya takin to the dance 2night?**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**No1 y?**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Cuz ur a senior and u need a girl so u don't just sulk in the corner its depressing to watch**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**I don't want a fan girl grinding on me all night id rather "sulk" in a corner**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Bring a friend then!**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Like who? Ur bringin karin, kibas got ino, and tenten is freaky and is probably taking Neji anyways**

**FROM: Suigetsu **

**TO: Sasuke**

**Dude shut up u sound so stupid right now u no im talkin bout Sakura you moron**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Well wat if som1 is going to ask her to the dance or somthin? I don't wanna get in the way**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Every1 is afraid of u and Naruto they wont come near her with the glares u 2 send out**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Im not asking her to the dance douche…**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Dude stfu uve never given any1 ur jersey and u just all the sudden give it to sakura? Im not stupid even if u hide ur feelings, ur actions speak**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Man u suck fine I will cant I wait until like, after the football game or something?**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**No she'll be busy getting ready at inos house that's where theyre all going and for the love of god don't text her if she'll go that will deem u a fag**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Ill ask her in advisory then and I swear to god if u mess up tonight ****ill kill u**

**FROM: Suigetsu**

**TO: Sasuke**

**Suck me sideways**

**FROM: Sasuke**

**TO: Suigetsu**

**Uve got Karin for that**

**Advisory**

I walk in the room and take a seat behind Sakura and next to Kiba. Suigetsu must have told him what I was planning to do because he's watching me intently. I flip him off. He smirks.

Kakashi is late as usual and I tap Sakura on the shoulder. "Hey Sakur-"

The intercom blares cutting me off. "We will now do our practice fire drill."

The siren goes off and we all stand up and shuffle out of the room. Kakashi comes out of the teachers lounge, sees us headed for the doors, and goes back in to resume whatever he had been doing. We all stand around outside. My friends have gathered around me, and the girls are, once again, talking about tonight. I think Ino might have a stroke with how much she's twitching. Karin randomly squeals. Tenten and Sakura are singing _Peacock_ by Katy Perry, and Hinata is snuggled up against Naruto who has his arm around her. Kiba and Suigetsu are having a discussion about which of our female teachers is the hottest, while I just stand there watching all of the chaos. Yup, these are my friends. Lovely aren't they?

The principal calls us back in and we file in. There's only two minutes until the bell rings, so I hurry over to Sakura again. I contemplate how to phrase my question, but just decide to blurt out whatever comes to mind. "Hey Sakura, do you have a date to the dance tonight?"

I stand there stunned. What. The. Hell. Did he really just say what I think he did? Did Karin set this up? Ino? This is cruel. Really, really cruel. Oh God. I think I'm going to cry. Crap! Crap! Crap! My cheeks feel wet. What should I do. He looks kind of scared. My makeup is probably running. I hear a shuddering breath, and realize it came from me. I turn around and sprint for the door. Ino blocks my path and I turn back around to see everyone staring at me in shock. Well, everyone but Kiba, who seems to be laughing about something. I wish I knew what. It would take the pain of my breaking heart away; or ease it a little. I can't believe they would be so cruel to make Sasuke do that. He's probably in on it and thinks I'm a loser. God. I hate them. So. Much. I-

Sasuke takes a hesitant step forward. "Sakura?"

I crumple to the ground and hold my head in my hands and sob. Ino kneels down next to me. God, I hate her. Why is she still here?

She lifts my chin up and looks me in the eyes. She has genuine concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?' she whispers.

"W-why?" I croak.

She gives me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

I suddenly feel angry, and shout, "You know very well what! You set this up! What did I do that you would pull a prank like this? Make him fake asking me to the dance? Why wou-"

"Saku-" Ino starts, looking horror stricken.

"I mean, I already feel shitty, and then you go an-"

"Sakur-" Tears are welling in her eyes.

"No! Ino I hate y-"

"Sakura." Sasuke says.

I whip around. "And you! How could y-"

"I'm serious."

I'm at a loss for words. "What?" I whisper.

He sighs. "I was serious. No one set that up."

I look down, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Oh…"

I look down at Sakura, and I can't help it when a smile slowly spreads across my face. The next thing I know I'm chuckling and I think I'm more surprised than anyone. I don't remember the last time I ever even came close to laughing.

I take a step forward, and wrap my arms around her. "You dork."

I feel her punch me in the stomach.. I chuckle again. "Yes." she mumbles.

I smirk and let go of her. Ino has already recovered, and is glaring at Sakura. "FOREHEAD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING CRAZY! Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

She wraps her arm over Sakura's shoulder and walks her out of the room. She turns around to me and mouths, "I'll get her ready."

I nod and turn around to see Kiba standing there. He bursts out laughing right in my face. I cuff the back of his head and go back to my seat to grab my stuff so I can leave. I'm in a hurry to get out, because everyone in the room is still staring at me. I notice a red notebook under Sakura's desk. I lean down and grab it, shoving it in my bag. I'll just give it back to her tonight. It's probably her science notebook or something.

Ino's House

"INO WHERE'S MY DIARY!"

Ino smacks her forehead. "I forgot to grab it before we left. Whoopsie."

I grab the ends of my hair. "WHAT IF SASUKE READS IT? OHMYGOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Ino rolls her eyes. "It's just a stupid book about your day. Why do you care about that?"

I blush. "Well I sorta made this list about him…"

Ino bursts out laughing. "You're screwed!"

I stick my tongue out at her. Sasuke wouldn't read it. He probably thinks it's just a notebook for school. I don't even know if he picked it up or not. Probably not.

I close my eyes, count to ten, and calm down. Ino is already ready, and is currently brushing my hair. I take the brush away, and stand up, brushing the rest as I walk over to my bag. I pull out my green and black tights, which match Sasuke's jersey, and pull on Naruto's Varsity jacket which I 'borrowed' this morning. My mini skirt is white with a pretty design on the butt pockets. I slip my phone in a Jacket pocket, and go into the bathroom to join Karin, who is just finishing curling her hair. She has contacts in. She looks absolutely stunning. I pull out my makeup bag, and put on mascara and some silver eye shadow.

Ino has her hair down, and has her cheerleading outfit on. "Come on! I need to get there! I can't be late for the homecoming game!"

I smooth my skirt, and follow her down the stairs to slip on black flats. I should probably wear heels, considering I'm only 5'1", but I can save those for the dance. They match better with my dress anyways.

We drive over in Ino's car, and pile out. Karin and Hinata go to the bleachers, while me and Tenten walk around. We find Neji sitting on the front steps of the school reading a book, and Tenten storms up to him and rips the book away from him. She pulls him up, and makes him walk with us. Even though he acts like he can't stand Tenten, he complies every time she demands something. That's got to mean something!

We get over to the bleachers and find Karin, Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari all in the front row, standing on the seats. I jump up next to Karin, followed by Tenten, and Neji's on the end, sitting down. Tenten will eventually make him stand, if he doesn't on his own.

The football players come running out, and we all cheer like maniacs. They shake hands with Suna, then they get right to the game, with all of the boys starting. Their first play has Naruto handing the ball off to Sasuke, who runs it down the field to the 20 yard line. According to Neji, that's good. I cheer, even though I'm not sure exactly what that means.

It's two hours later, and there is two minutes left on the clock. The game is all tied up, and Suna has the ball. They're at the forty yard line, and things are extremely tense, and noisy. The cheerleaders are going crazy, shouting cheer after cheer with no breaks. My throat hurts from screaming.

Sasuke's on offense and defense, which confuses me, but I just go along with it. Neji called him cornerback, and Shikamaru explained that he's the person who runs after the person with the ball to tackle them. It actually made sense now.

The Suna quarterback drew his arm back, and hurled the ball just before he's hit by Kiba. He threw it to the guy by Sasuke, and they're both sprinting down the field. The pass was slightly to far for the guy to catch, but it went right to Sasuke's waiting hands. The bleachers explode with cheering, and everything seems to go in slow motion. I slightly comprehend looking over the crowd and seeing the excitement. I can see Naruto and Kiba on the sidelines shaking their fists in the air. I can tell Suigetsu is cussing Sasuke out about who knows what. Oh yeah. They had a bet on who could score more points. I guess if Sasuke gets this, he wins. I wonder how much they bet?

My eardrums are ringing from the noise that suddenly renews itself to be impossibly louder. Sasuke just scored a touchdown. They bring out the kicker, and we get the extra point too. Kakashi goes back to reading his book. There's only one minute left and he must be confident we can hold our lead.

We do.

Suna and Konoha shake hands, then we all form a line, and the football players run by giving all of us spectators high fives. When Sasuke passes me, he hands me my diary with a smirk. I feel like I'm going to faint.

I hurry over to the bleachers and sit down, flipping to the last entry. At the bottom of the page, I see his neat handwriting.

_Sakura it isn't creepy, it's cute._

I feel all of the blood rush to my cheeks. Ino walks over with Karin and Hinata. Tenten went up to get the car. They read over my shoulder, and burst out laughing. My cheeks get even redder.

I slam the notebook shut, and stand up shakily. I wobble to the car, the girls laughing at me the entire way.


End file.
